NAND type flash storage device includes memory arrays of a plurality of blocks. In one of the blocks, a plurality of memory cells are serially connected together to form a NAND string. Typically, data reading or data programming is performed by using page as a unit, and data erasing is performed by using block as a unit.
Patent reference 1 disclosed a data writing method to reliably enhance operations of the NAND type flash memory. The data writing method includes selecting a scramble pattern based on an address of a word line, scrambling write data based on the selected scramble pattern, and writing the scrambled data to a corresponding page.